Exorcism
by Eixa Tuven
Summary: Baekhyun bukan lagi Baekhyun yang Minseok kenal, Baekhyun tidak lagi ceria dan baik-baik saja, Chanyeol ketakutan, Jongdae tidak tau dimana posisinya, pihak Hoseok hampir menyerah. Dan Luhan memberi tawaran pada Minseok untuk menggantikan posisi Baekhyun. BxB, EXO BTS ff, ChenMin, ChanBaek, LuMin, slight! VKook, SuLay, YoonMin, Namjin. genre: Horror/error:TYPO(s) Eixa Tuven
1. Prolog

**Sumarry:**

Baekhyun bukan lagi Baekhyun yang Minseok kenal, Baekhyun tidak lagi ceria dan baik-baik saja, Chanyeol ketakutan, Jongdae tidak tau dimana posisinya, pihak Hoseok hampir menyerah. Dan Luhan memberi tawaran pada Minseok untuk menggantikan posisi Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eixa Tuven

.

.

.

.

.

present

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Exorcism**

 **Prolog**

 **the begining from last century**

Semi selalu datang membawa warna. Warna-warna yang menyapu lembut seluk-beluk kota tua berhias bata abu-abu, tua dan kokoh. Tak terkecuali untuk menerobos gereja tua di tengah kota, terbang dibawa angin masuk dengan kupu-kupu putih. Seakan kupu-kupu itu yang menuntun sang kelopak ungu untuk tertidur di pangkuan anak lelaki itu. Anak itu tersenyum manis melihat kelopak bunga ungu yang tergeletak di tunik putih berdasi pita hitamnya.

Diangkatnya kelopak yang terbawa angin itu menuju cahaya mentari yang menyapa lewat jendela berdaun dua yang terbuka lebar memaparkan semi di abad 17. Kelopak itu membiaskan cahaya mentari pagi hangat, ia tersenyum ceria. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari penuh kegirangan sambil melirik kupu-kupu putih yang terbang memutar di sekitar nakas dekat tempat tidur.

"Father! Lihat ini!"

Kaki yang masih tumbuh itu telanjang berlarian di lantai hitam-putih. Sambil memamerkan gigi rapi putihnya dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kelopak bunga ungu di tangannya dirinya tersenyum. Dan pria yang lebih tua darinya ikut tersenyum.

"Apa ini kelopak bunga? Dimana kau mendapatkannya?"

Nadanya penuh selidik namun jenaka terpancar dari mata beriris hitam itu.

"Kupu-kupu putih membawakannya untukku lagi!"

Pria tua itu kehilangan senyumannya, sementara anak lelaki itu mulai berputar disekelilingnya memandang takjub kelopak itu. Rasa-rasa tidak wajar baginya. Sudah sebulan ini kejadian yang sama terjadi, benda-benda kecil yang indah masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamar anak lelaki itu dan kupu-kupu putih selalu terbang disekitarnya. Aneh, kan?

"Luhan, bisa kau kemari sebentar?"

"Tidak! Father akan mengambil kelopak bunga ini juga, kan? Seharusnya Luhan tidak memberitahukannya, Father semalam juga masuk kamar Luhan dan mengambil semua barang-barang yang dikirim kupu-kupu untuk Luhan, kan?!" anak itu menaikkan suaranya dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Anak lelaki itu berlari kearah ia datang dan membanting pintu. Membuat sang pria mau tidak mau mengikutinya dan berdiri di depan pintu.

"Luhan buka pintunya sayang, biar Father masuk dan menjelaskan semuanya, ya?"

"Tidak!"

Anak lelaki itu terisak, sang pria tahu dan merasa bersalah. Tapi ia harus, keberadaan kupu-kupu dan barang-barang itu termasuk tidak wajar. Kelopak bunga, kelereng kaca, liontin, cincin, batu, kulit kerang, dan hal kecil lainnya yang ganjal namun indah selalu datang di pagi anak itu. Karena khawatir ia menyita semuanya dan memasukkannya kedalam laci khusus berlambang salib di kamarnya.

"Father bohong!"

"Luhan biarkan Father menjelaskannya, Father mohon."

Hening, isakan anak itu tak terdengar. Namun suara barang pecah dan benda-benda jatuh mulai membuat pria itu takut dan mengeluarkan salibnya dari balik jubah hitam pastornya. Tidak mungkin anak 7 tahun membuat kebisingan seperti itu.

"Luhan! Buka pintunya!"

;' _khe khe, diam kau pastor tua!';_

Pria itu diam terpaku, suara serak dan dalam yang terdengar dari balik pintu. Ia lupa bernafas dan mencengkram salibnya kuat dan mulai memaksa membuka pintu.

 _;'percuma saja pak tua, ia lebih memilih aku dari pada kau;_

"Jangan kau sentuh dia, IBLIS!"

Pria itu menendang pintu itu sambil mulai melafalkan sesuatu secara brutal. Namun suara kerusakan dari dalam kamar anak lelaki itu semakin menjadi-jadi dan tawa suara berat itu menggema diselingi teriakan serak sang bocah yang meringis menangis.

Semuanya benar-benar berantakan dalam pikiran pria itu, kalut dalam takut dan panik. Hingga suara anak laki-laki itu terdengar lagi, sebuah teriakan panjang dan melengking dalam tangisan tertahan, "father".

Pintu dari kayu yang rusak it telah terbuka, menampilkan ruangn kamar yang berantakan. Nakas yang telah patah, bulu-bulu angsa bertebangan, buku-buku sobek berserakan, meja dan kursi telah terlempar dan hancur. Jendela terbuka menampilkan warna semi. Dan 5 goresan sejajar hampir memenuhi isi ruangan itu. Senyuman cerah dari anak itu saja yang tidak ada, meninggalkan tubuhnya penuh luka lebam ungu dan darah merah tergeletak tak berbentuk manusia di atas lemari yang telah memuntahkan selurh isinya dalam bentuk sobekan serta kehilangan bentuknya.

"Luhan," pria itu terisak mendekati tubuh itu.

"Maafkan Father tak bisa melindungimu dari iblis itu," ia memegang tubuh itu dan memeluknya.

Samar-samar bola mata yang terbalut merah itu bergerak bersama bibir yang mencoba bergerak. Terdengar lirih di telinga si pria, "d..ia… i..ngin…de…de…ngan..ku…"

Pria itu menangis semakin keras saat bola mata itu berhenti bergerak, kata-kata anak itu terlalu meyakitkan untuk ia terima. Ia memeluk tubuh yang terlipat itu erat, terisak sambil mengutuk.

.

.

.

.

Project genre Horror dengan inspirasi dari Exorcism karya Eyerish dengan vocal CyberDiva '3'

oke, jika kalian mengalami gangguan dari mahluk astral segera hubungi Gereja, Masjid, Vihara, atau pihak lainnya yang mampu! jangan tanggapi masalah seperti ini sendirian! kalian juga jangan mendengarkan perkataan mereka! kalian tidak sendirian! Iblis/setan/dkk lemah terhadap jiwa yang kuat! kalian jangan mau kalah dengan mahluk seperti mereka! OK?!

.

.

.

.

 _Eixa Tuven_


	2. Chapter 1

**_warning!_**

 _cerita ini hanya fiksi biasa yang kemungkinan pernah dan/atau akan terjadi pada kehidupan seseorang_

 _jika anda mengalaminya segera hubungi pihak Gereja, Masjid, Vihara, dan pihak yang Mampu lainnya!_

 _jangan mau kalah dengan 'Mereka'_

 _-_ _ **iblis tak memiliki kuasa atas jiwa yang kuat-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _kisah ini mengandung unsur supranatural yang berhubungan dengan kematian dan iblis_

 _sedikit mengandung kepercayaan (im not mean to be SARA)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BxB_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _FF basic on imagination_

 _name based on bias_

 _I only own story_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _genre: horror (little), romance, drama, dll_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Eixa Tuven_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _present_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Exorcism_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading_

 _._

 _._

 _wacth out behind you_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Undone**

 **Chapter 1**

"Ada kisah menyedihkan, saat iblis dan manusia jatuh cinta. Kalian berfikir cinta dapat menyatukan segalanya, bahkan iblis malaikat, malaikat manusia, manusia iblis. Salah. Michael saja tega mengusir saudaranya Lucifer, manusia dengan mudahnya mengakhiri hidup karena cinta. Apa kalian berfikir cinta sesuci itu? Saat cinta yang seharusnya tidak ada dan tidak dapat menyatukan kalian pertahankan, sebuah luka akan menyerang baik batin, raga, dan hati.

"Dalam masalah ini, psikologi seseorang akan berubah 180⁰ karena emosi yang dihasilkan otak ini. Beberapa pasien yang mengalami masalah cinta kebanyakan tak ingin disalahkan dan walaupun mereka menyadari kesalahannya adalah mereka tak ingin melepaskan cintanya, tetap beranggapan cinta suci mereka adalah _true love_ yang patut dipertahankan.

"Sebagai contoh kuno yang mungkin kalian pernah dengar, kala iblis dan manusia saling jatuh cinta. Satu-satu cara mereka dapat bersama adalah membunuh si manusia yang notabenya mahluk fana. Karena manusia itu bisa saja masuk surga dan bukannya ke neraka rumah sang iblis, tentu saja si iblis akan merasuki si manusia sebelum membunuh manusia itu dari dalam dan membuat mereka berdua abadi dalam hinanya neraka. Contoh ini sekilas terdengar _happy ending_ tapi tidak. Dampak yang ditimbulkan atas kematian kerasukan lebih parah dari yang ada, seorang pastor terdahulu sendiri mengalami hal serupa. Saat anak asuhnya dibunuh iblis, keberadaan gereja dan kota yang tentram berubah tak terkendali. Ini menunjukan cinta juga bisa mempengaruhi sekitar secara negatif.

Saat menghadapi masalah dengan cinta psikologi seseorang yang berakibat tindak kriminal atau beda dunia, akan susah untuk menyelesaikannya. Konsultasi bertahap dan dorongan luar dalam diperlukan.

Demikian kelas hari ini, kelas bubar."

Seluruh kelas langsung berisik dengan bunyi kursi tergeser dan buku ditutup. Suara salam dan ucapan perpisahan terdengar bersahut-sahutan, sebelum satu-persatu pengisi ruangan itu meninggalkan ruangan menjadi hampir kosong.

"Minseok, bagaimana kabar Baekhyun-sshi?" seorang pria yang sejak awal berdiri di depan kelas dengan kaca mata frame kotak menyapa salah satu muridnya yang hendak keluar sendirian. Seorang murid bermata kucing dan lebih pendek darinya.

Murid itu berhenti dan tersenyum girang kearah professor itu, "Baekhyun sudah mulai berbicara lagi, terimakasih karena konsultasi professor minggu lalu ia membaik."

Pria itu tersenyum dan tertawa sejenak, "tidak, bukan karena aku tapi karena kamu dan Chanyeol-sshi yang berusaha sekuat tenaga, suatu keajaiban dampak trauma menurun dalam kisaran 2 bulan."

Murid itu tersenyum, semakin lebar, hingga mata kucingnya semakin sipit seperti bulan sabit. "Kalau begitu, saya pulang dulu, minggu besok saya akan membawa Baekhyun jam 10 pagi seperti kemarin-kemarin, saya permisi Professor Jongdae."

Murid yang mengenakan kemeja berlapis sweater coklat rajutan dan merangkul tas punggung itu akhirnya berlalu setelah tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan menanggalkan professor muda itu sendirian di ruang kelas universitas kedokteran.

Kim Jongdae, 29 tahun, menerima gelar professor di usia 27,salah satu psikolog ternama dan jenius di dunia. Mengajar kelas sebagai dosen dan terkadang guru besar menjadi pekerjaan sampingannya dan pekerjaan utamanya adalah konsultasi berkala terhadap kasus psikolog serius yang banyak psikolog menyerah. Dibalik wajah kotak dengan rahang tegas serta manik kecoklatannya, dirinya memiliki latar belakang yang teramat bagus,kerja paruh waktunya adalah sebagai co-ceo di perusahaan ayahnya, ibunya memberikan cukup uang saku tiap bulannya untuk hobi study bandingnya ke berbagai tempat di dunia, kakaknya pula calon ceo di perusahaan ayahnya siap mengangkatnya menjadi co-ceo kelak serta memberikannya tontonan pasangan aneh untuk bahan observasinya, adiknya dengan senang hati mengenalkan berbagai macam pasangan baginya untuk one night stand, tapi baginya semua one night stand itu adalah bahan observasi pribadinya.

Seperti pepatah, si pembohong yang handal tidak bisa dibohongi. Jongdae dengan segudang ilmu psikologinya mampu memanipulasi semua orang mengenai keadaannya. Tak ada orang luar yang tahu latar belakangnya secara detail, bagaimana perasaannya, apa yang ada di pikirannya, apa ia ada masalah, tak ada yang tau.

Sama saja dengan Kim Minseok. Ya, murid yang ia ketahui berbeda 2 tahun darinya dan sedang dalam pengambilan S2. Murid itu pula yang telah mempertemukannya dengan Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol. Pasangan unik antara Baekhyun memiliki masalah psikolog yang mempengaruhi jiwanya serta membuatnya terlihat seperti orang gila dengan Chanyeol tiang berjalan dengan kepribadian kelewat ceria. Hebatnya, Minseok selama 2 bulan konsultasi Baekhyun berjalan mampu berbicara lugas tentang pendapatnya mengenai keadaan Baekhyun, itu membuatnya terkesima. Brilliant, pujinya tiap kali mengingat kemajuan Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya usaha Minseok sendiri dimana dirinya hanya membenarkan beberapa kesalahan kecil.

Minseok mengagumkan. Ditemukan di depan pintu berdebu gereja, tumbuh secara mandiri dan cepat, menjadi pria yang menarik dan jenius, sangat peduli dengan semua orang, namun sama dengan Jongdae itu sendiri. Mereka berdua secara bisu dan buta menutup diri, menolak semua cahaya untuk datang dan membaca pikiran hati mereka.

Setidaknya hubungan antara murid dan dosen serta antara konselor dan wali pasien membuat waktu berjalan terlalu lambat untuk mengumumkan fakta bahwa bunga yang bermekaran di semi pertama pada hati mereka mulai membuat taman bunga aneka warna.

 **Minggu pagi**

Apartemen itu masuk jajaran mewah karena luas, letak, dan isinya. 3 kamar dengan kamar mandi di tiap kamarnya. Minseok menyewa apartemen itu dengan dua teman lainnya. Awalnya ketiga kamar tersebut terisi, namun belakangan ini penghuni paling tinggi memutuskan untuk tidur dengan teman masa kecilnya. Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun berpacaran, sehingga jika Minseok sedang tidak beruntung dan terjaga tengah malam, ia akan mendengar hal tidak senonoh dari kamar Baekhyun. Minseok memang tidak polos semenjak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol selalu frontal, tapi ia masih perjaka dengan semua yang ada dalam dirinya.

Karena dibesarkan hingga 12 tahun di gereja membuatnya mengerti apa itu dosa. Dan ia dengan sangat lugunya berjanji akan memberikan keperjakaannya pada orang yang akan selalu bersamanya hidup dan mati. Jadi di sinilah dia. Setelah diangkat oleh keluarga Kim, ia mengikuti jejak ibu angkatnya, menjadi dokter. Namun ia mengambil psikolog, karena Minseok tidak seperti ibu angkatnya, Dr. Kim Seokjin, yang tahan dengan mayat dan luka-luka sehingga mengepalai rumah sakit keluarganya. Atau seperti ayah angkat dan saudara angkatnya, Kim Namjoon dan Kim Jungkook, para jenius dengan segudang perusahaan sukses yang siap memberikan lowongan untuk Minseok jika saja ia tak menolak. Minseok tidak suka dengan darah dan luka, ia juga tidak bisa mengurus perusahaan sama baiknya dengan mereka. Ia merasa dokter itu adalah penentu hidup pasien, pemimpin perusahaan adalah penentu hidup jutaan karyawannya, ia tak bisa menanggung beban sebesar itu meskipun seluruh keluarga Kim tau bahwa Kim Minseok mampu.

Saat ini ia mengambil S2nya, ia kembali berada di apartemen ini lagi. Bukannya ia suka menghamburkan uang milik keluarga angkatnya, tapi ia memang sudah memiliki penghasilan semenjak menengah atas. Bekerja sambilan menyelesaikan satu dua proyek perusahaan game dan entertaimen ayahnya dan digaji kelewat tinggi, hingga biaya apartemen dan kuliah serta hidup ia sudah bisa menanggungnya sendiri.

Langkahnya cepat saat memasuki apartemennya, dan langsung menuju kamar Baekhyun rangkap Chanyeol. Di dalam kamar itu ada berbagai furniture sewajarnya kamar mewah dan luas, hanya saja keberadaan Baekhyun yang duduk menatap jendela seluas dinding yang memamerkan langit sore adalah hal yang membuat Minseok lega.

"Baekhyun," Minseok memanggil dan Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya menatap Minseok dalam senyum.

"Minseok, kau sudah pulang?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan tergopoh-gopoh berusaha bangkit dari kursi malas, Minseok kelewat senang sehingga menghambur maju memeluk Baekhyun, "bagaimana perasaanmu, Baek?"

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Minseok dan sedikit tertawa, "sangat baik, terimakasih Minseok."

Dilepaskannya pelukan itu oleh Minseok kemudian tersenyum dan tertawa dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun telah bersamanya semenjak sekolah dasar. Baekhyun paham alasan Minseok dikucilkan karena Minseok itu ditemukan di depan pintu berdebu gereja kuno, Minseok itu selalu mengenakan kalung salib perak di balik pakaiannya, Minseok itu bertubuh mungil dan matanya seperti kucing. Baekhyun kecil merasa iba pada Minseok dan semenjak itu mereka dekat karena kurang lebih mereka senasib. Saat Minseok diangkat oleh keluarga Kim, Baekhyun senang bukan main. Semenjak itu ia kenal dengan saudara angkat Minseok, Kim Jungkook, dan lewat Kim Jungkook lah ia bertemu Park Chanyeol.

Jika bukan karena Minseok, mungkin ia tak akan bertemu Chanyeol. Si tiang listrik pelengkap hidupnya.

Dan jika tak ada Minseok di sisinya selama ini, mungkin dua bulan yang lalu ia sudah mati bunuh diri karena depresi. Ya, berkat bantuan Minseok dan Professor Jongdae, Baekhyun pulih dari eksiden dua bulan lalu.

Sekarang di sinilah mereka. Di dapur bercengkrama sambil memasak makan malam dan menunggu Chanyeol pulang dari pekerjaannya. Park Chanyeol adalah rekan Kim Jungkook di salah satu perusahaan milik keluarga Kim. Baekhyun yang tinggi beberapa centi dari Minseok terus menerus tersenyum dan tertawa selama Minseok bercerita, hingga speaker mengganti lagu dan mereka mulai bernyanyi bersama. Pukul enam pas masakan jadi dan Chanyeol masuk.

Baekhyun langsung saja menghambur memeluk Chanyeol, yang dipeluk hanya melongo tidak percaya. "Baekhyun kau sudah baikan?"

"Tentu saja, Changi!" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

Mau tak mau Chanyeol yang kelewat senangnya memeluk erat Baekhyun dan memberi ciuman ringan. Kening mereka berdua saling menempel, "saranghae, changi."

"Nado," Baekhyun menjijit dan memajukan badannya lalu memejamkan matanya siap untuk sebuah ciuman dalam dan mesra jika saja Minseok tidak berdehem keras.

"Permisi, ada manusia di sini, bisakah kita makan sekarang?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa canggung meski pada akhirnya Baekhyun kembali ke urusan menyiapkan meja makan dan Chanyeol pergi ke kamar mandi sama-sama dengan wajah memerah. Minseok sudah biasa dengan kegiatan mereka berdua yang kelebihan hormon itu, tapi tetap saja ia tidak mau zina mata sekaligus tambah merana tanpa asmara.

Setelah makan malam, buru-buru Minseok mencuci semua piring kotor dan langsung mengunci diri dikamar dengan headset bersuara keras dan buku psikolognya. Ia sudah biasa seperti ini. Sehingga dengan headset full volume ia mengetik sebuah pesan untuk professornya.

 _To : Prof. Jongdae_

 _Prof, Baekhyun sudah kembali normal. Terapinya berhasil._

 _From : Prof. Jongdae_

 _Bagus kalau begitu, tapi aku tetap mengharapkan konsultadi rutin beberapa minggu kedepan._

 _To : Prof. Jongdae_

 _Terimakasih untuk semuanya Prof_

 _From : Prof. Jongdae_

 _Panggil saja aku Jongdae, kita hanya berbeda dua tahun dan kau juga hampir menyelesaikan S2 mu kan? Ini bisa mendekatkan kita._

 _To : Prof. Jongdae_

 _Baiklah, Jongdae. Apa aku tak perlu memanggilmu hyung?_

 _From : Prof. Jongdae_

 _Aku tidak pernah dipanggil hyung, jadi itu terdengar aneh_

 _To : Prof. Jongdae_

 _Apa kau anak tunggal?_

 _From : Prof. Jongdae_

 _Tidak, aku memiliki kakak dan adik. Semuanya laki-laki, tapi kami tidak pernah menggunakan kata hyung, dan aku tidak tau alasannya._

 _To : Jongdae_

 _Sayang sekali, kuharap kau tau apa alasannya._

 _Kalau begitu, aku tidur dulu._

 _Malam._

 _From : Jongdae_

 _Ya, malam. Mimpikan aku, Minseokki._

Hanya malam, layar hp yang menyala, hal 432 buku psikologinya, serta lampu kamar saja yang tahu betapa merahnya wajah Minseok saat itu.

.

.

.

 ** _Eixa Tuven_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**warning!**_

 _cerita ini hanya fiksi biasa yang kemungkinan pernah dan/atau akan terjadi pada kehidupan seseorang_

 _jika anda mengalaminya segera hubungi pihak Gereja, Masjid, Vihara, dan pihak yang Mampu lainnya!_

 _jangan mau kalah dengan 'Mereka'_

 _-_ ** _iblis tak memiliki kuasa atas jiwa yang kuat-_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _kisah ini mengandung unsur supranatural yang berhubungan dengan kematian dan iblis_

 _sedikit mengandung kepercayaan (im not mean to be SARA)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BxB_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _FF basic on imagination_

 _name based on bias_

 _I only own name and story_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _genre: horror (little), romance, drama, dll_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Eixa Tuven_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _present_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Exorcism_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading_

 _._

 _._

 _wacth out behind you_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Not to Mention**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Selasa**

09.15 a.m.

Ini bukan musim semi, bahkan warna merah dan oren sudah hampir hilang seluruhnya, dingin juga menyapa kaku kota seoul. Tapi, melihat Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan senyumannya dan mulai membalas candaan-berteriak ke arah Chanyeol rasanya hangat dan indah seperti musim semi biasanya. Meski semi sebenarnya berwarna-warni dalam artian ada warna merah diantara merah muda.

"ChanBaek! Berhenti rebutan remot TV! Segera bersiap untuk pergi ke tempat Jongdae!" nah, ini merah tanda amarah yang ada di antara merah muda.

"Tapi aku masih ingin lihat drama ini!" pekik Baekhyun tidak senang.

"Bukannya drama ini bisa direkam?! Tonton saja nanti! Aku ingin melihat bola!" dan Chanyeol juga tidak senang.

Minseok menahan amarah dengan diam dan melotot jengkel. Pasangan di hadapannya juga masih merebutkan remot dengan cara kekanakan sekali. Chanyeol berdiri di depan TV dan Baekhyun yang masih belum bisa bergerak leluasa memekik keras karena ia tak bisa menggunakan remot dan hanya melihat ehembokongehem Chanyeol. _Astaga, aku harusnya pergi dari tempat ini saat masih ada kesempatan._ Batin Minseok jengah.

"Kalian berdua, segera ganti baju! Kita berangkat 15 menit lagi!" Minseok mematikan TV dengan mencabut kabelnya membiarkan suara memelas kesal menjadi angin lalu baginya.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun mereka sama-sama memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Dan sama sekali tidak mau melirik ke arah Minseok. Melihat tingkah mereka Minseok hanya bisa menghela nafas, "aku sudah merekam semua acara kalian, jadi ada baiknya kita tidak terlambat ke tempat Jongdae seperti minggu lalu dan minggu lalunya dan minggu sebelumnya dan minggu sebelum lalunya, dan minggu…"

"MINSEOK!" ChanBaek berteriak bersamaan dengan wajah kesal sementara Minseok hanya tertawa cekikian di atas single sofa.

"Lagian jika kita terlambat tidak akan marah, kan?" sergah Baekhyun kesal sambil berjalan menuju dapur untuk segelas susu rasa stroberi sebagai penenang.

"Dan," Chanyeol menahan kalimatnya untuk sekedar menatap kosong penyekat antara dapur dan ruang tengah, "sejak kapan kau memanggil Prof. Jongdae tanpa embel-embel Professor?" tersenyum licik atau tersenyum mengejek.

Tidak bisa disangkal Minseok merasakan sebuah emosi yang bernama malu tapi tanpa alasan, dan tak bisa disangkal pula ia mengetahui cara untuk menyembunyikan eskpresinya. Dengan teramat baik ia balik memekik.

"SEGERA GANTI BAJU DAN KITA PERGI!"

Rasanya suara tawa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dapat menggema hingga langit kedelapan saat mereka lari memasuki kamar mereka membiarkan Minseok mengomel tidak jelas. Bahkan setelah pintu kamar mereka tertutup dan sudah lewat beberapa menit tawa mereka tetap saja beberapa kali terdengar menggema hingga ke gendang telinga Minseok. Dirinya hanya mampu memutar mata malas berusaha mengubah arah renungannya, agar tak memikirkan Jongdae serta menghindari wajah bersemu merah.

10.05 am

Minseok benar-benar marah. Terlihat dari berkurangnya jumlah kata-kata yang ia katakan, bahkan terhadap Jongdae sendiri. Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi terapi, kursi panjang tapi memiliki sandaran sehingga kau bisa tiduran sambil meluruskan kaki (sangat nyaman untuk melihat langit dari teras XP) jadi tidak bisa tenang dan mendengarkan semua kata-kata psikiater jenius itu. Sementara Chanyeol pura-pura tak tahu dan serius memperhatikan penuturan Jongdae sembari mengusap tangan Baekhyun. Si psikiater hanya mampu menghela nafas dan merasa aneh dengan sikap kekanakan Minseok.

"Jadi kita akan melakukan hipnoterapi lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol menyimpulkan seluruh penjelasan panjang Jongdae.

Jongdae mengangguk dan menatap lamat-lamat Baekhyun yang mencuri pandang ke arah Minseok, "mencari di alam bawah sadar adalah cara tepat untuk masalah anda, Baekhyun-sshi," Baekhyun membalas tatapan Jongdae. "Tapi, ada baiknya jika dalam keadaan itu anda tidak memiliki masalah lainnya yang mungkin akan menjadi penghalang kosentrasi saat akan dihipnotis."

"Ba-baik," Baekhyun gagap dan sekali lagi melirik Minseok yang berdiri agak di belakang Jongdae.

Jongdae mendekatkan kursinya dan menatap Chanyeol, kode agar kekasih Baekhyun itu melepaskan gemgamannya dan menjauhkan kursinya dari Baekhyun. Minseok selangkah mendekat dan tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun, mengangguk, dan membuat perasaan keduanya membaik.

Jongdae membenahi letak kaca matanya, "saya mulai."

10.22 am

Ketika permukaan kulit tergores dalam, maka darah akan keluar dari celah itu. Kemudian trombosit akan melakukan tugasnya sehingga entah bagaimana fibrin cepat atau lambat akan menutup luka itu. Tapi bantuan dokter untuk menjahit atau bisa dikatakan ' _menstaples'_ luka juga bisa membantu menutup luka itu.

Saat kulit tergores awalnya rasa sakit tidak kentara bahkan tak terasa, namun dalam beberapa detik rasa sakit akan menjalar dan kebanyakan manusia yang sadar sakit akan berteriak. Beberapa akan reflek akan langsung menutup luka itu dengan benda di sekitarnya. Rangsangan sakit yang terasa membuat nafas tidak stabil, tergantung jumlah darah yang keluar sekaligus letak goresan kerja jantung pun dapat terpengaruh.

Itu yang Jongdae pelajari.

Tapi ini terjadi lagi, untuk kedua kalinya, dan lebih parah.

Tatapan Baekhyun penuh kemarahan dan kebencian, matanya membuka lebar dengan iris hitam hijau lumut yang mengecil, darah di tangannya menetes turun membasahi pecahan gelas kaca di lantai dari kayu ek, nafasnya berat dan terlihat sekilas gigi rapi yang selalu tersenyum lima jari milik Baekhyun berubah menjadi tajam, liurnya lolos dari bibirnya yang mungkin berdarah karena gigi yang mendadak runcing itu.

Sesaat yang lalu, Baekhyun berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya, Jongdae memaksa Baekhyun bangun dan menghentikan teriakan cempreng khas Baekhyun itu. Menyondorkan segelas air untuk penenang. Baru setegak, Baekhyun berteriak Cempreng lagi, tangannya menggemgam erat gelas kaca hingga pecah dan melukai dirinya sendiri, suara cempreng itu, berubah. Menjadi lebih berat kasar dan menakutkan.

Dan sekarang, ketiga lelaki lainnya bingung harus bagaimana. Baekhyun duduk tegak di kursi terapi, tangannya terjuntai ke sisi kursi dan meneteskan darah deras. Matanya membesar lagi tapi pupilnya mengecil, warna hijau lumut di matanya semakin jelas dan merambat ke putih matanya. Kepalanya bergerak menghadap Jongdae dan Minseok bersamaan, memutar sedikit lehernya, tersenyum mengerikan, "pagi."

Suaranya tak cempreng dan sebahagia Baekhyun seharusnya, berat serak dan mengerikan. Senyumannya tak secerah milik Baekhyun, kelam, menakutkan, mengerikan, menjijikan, dan penuh kearoganan.

"Kau siapa?! Mana Baekhyunku?!" Chanyeol berteriak histeris dan menahan air matanya.

 _Ini terjadi lagi._

"Baekhyun-ku?" Baekhyun memutar kepalanya menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum lebih lebar lagi, terlalu lebar untuk mungkin dilakukan wajah manusia.

"Seharusnya Baekhyun-KU!" Baekhyun berteriak di kata terakhirnya, teriakan dengan suara berat serak memekikan telinga yang memecahkan kaca ruangan di belakang Minseok-Jongdae dan semua barang kaca di rungan itu.

Sontak mereka bertiga menunduk menghindari segala pecahan kaca itu, membuat Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan suara seraknya. Minseok meringis, ia menahan air mata.

Minseok berusaha berdiri, tak ayal beberapa pecahan kaca menancap di punggungnya. Ia berusaha menahan diri atas tawa memekikan telinga yang menakutkan dari Baekhyun, jemarinya mengeluarkan sesuatu yang melingkar di lehernya. Kalung salib dari perak berhias sulur dan mawar yang melingkari salib itu.

"Kembali," ujarnya tergopoh-gopoh melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang mulai menatapnya sinis.

"Kembalikan Baekhyun, IBLIS SIALAN!" ia menempelkan salib itu di dada Baekhyun, membiarkan Baekhyun meronta-ronta dengan mencakar kedua tangan Minseok yang menekan dalam-dalam.

Teriakan Baekhyun dengan suara berat serah itu terdengar sangat kesakitan, sesekali menyumpahi Minseok, dan mesih tetap mencakar kedua lengan Minseok bahkan mulai mencakar punggung, wajah, leher, dan bagian lain dari Minseok yang dapat ia cakar secara sadis. Minseok bergememing menahan sakit dari luka yang mulai berdarah, tetap mempertahankan kekuatannya dalam menekan salibnya ke dada Baekhyun.

Kelamaan teriakan itu mengecil, hijau di pupil mata Baekhyun perlahan menghilang, gerakan tangan dan rontaan Baekhyun juga berhenti, kelama-lamaan akhirnya Baekhyun diam dan matanya terpejam. Nafasnya mulai teratur.

Masih ragu, Minseok masih menekan salibnya. Dan tak butuh lama, Baekhyun terbatuk dengan khasnya, mengerang sakit dengan suara cempreng khasnya juga, matanya terbuka dengan bentuk normal, menatap Minseok bingung dengan iris kecoklatannya.

"Baekhyun?" Tanya Minseok menyakinkan dan mulai mengurangi tekanan di salibnya.

"Ya? Eh, kau sedang apa di atasku?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada cempreng khasnya.

Minseok menghela nafas yang entah sejak kapan tertahan bebarengan dengan Jongdae dan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya dapat membatu menyaksikan perjuangan Minseok. "Nah, kita perlu memanggil 911 dan gerejaku." Ia tersenyum sambil mengalungi lagi salibnya lalu menatap sekelilingnya.

Baekhyun menatap bingung Minseok, tapi saat ia menemukan banyak sekali cakaran berdarah di lengan Minseok ia sontak berteriak dan mengangkat tangannya, namun malah ia mulai sadar dengan perih dari tangan yang penuh pecahan kaca. "Minseok, ada apa sebenarnya?"

Chanyeol menelpon, Minseok turun dari tubuh Baekhyun, Jongdae melangkah mendekat, Baekhyun mulai meringis perih dan sakit atas serpihan kaca di tangannya serta luka di lengan, leher, dan wajah Minseok, tak terkecuali bingung dengan kaca yang pecah dan ruangan yang berantakan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," Minseok mengusap wajah kebingungan Baekhyun.

Jongdae membelakakan matanya lebar, ia tidak mengerti. Emosi ketakutan adalah emosi mutlak yang sulit dihindari dan sangat susah disembunyikan. Tapi senyuman tulus itu tak ada sebercak pun rasa takut.

01.12 pm

Kedua tangan Baekhyun telah di perban, bibir sobeknya telah dibereskan. Lengan, wajah, dan leher Minseok yang dipenuhi luka telah ditutup perban maupun plester. Chanyeol memeluk posesif Baekhyun di pinggang, Jongdae melepas kaca matanya menatap nanar lantai rumah sakit berbau antiseptik, punggungnya juga sama seperti Minseok telah mendapat perawatan dan perban.

Semuanya hening. Saat menunggu Minseok di ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Minseok sedang melakukan telepon. Dan saat ia kembali wajahnya berusaha tersenyum,"jemputan kita sudah di depan."

Semuanya menatap kearah luar, arah datangnya Minseok barusan. Seorang pria berwajah putih tampan tersenyum, mengenakan pakaian hitam hingga mata kaki ala para pastor dengan kalung salib dari perak menggantung di lehernya, salib berhias sulur tanaman dengan duri melilitnya. Senyumannya hangat, dan dengan pelan memberi aba-aba agar mereka berempat ikut keluar.

"Uh, ada baiknya aku pulang saja Minseok, ini di luar kemampuanku sebagai seorang psikiater," ujar Jongdae agak ragu-ragu saat Minseok mengajaknya keluar.

"Haha," Minseok tertawa kecil sambil tersenyum, "aku akan membutuhkanmu, untuk menjagaku tetap waras." Ia menyandarkan dirinya di tubuh Jongdae yang lebih tinggi, "aku butuh kamu, Jongdae." Suaranya lebih pelan dan terdengar lelah. Seperti seharusnya.

Di depan pintu rumah sakit, seorang pria lainnya dengan jas hitam dan sepatu mengilap, berdiri tegak sambil menatap layar Hp. Minseok menatap tajam sosok itu sebelum bersuara sambil tersenyum, "Jungkook!" pria itu mendongak dan balas membalas senyuma Minseok dan menarik Minseok kedalam pelukan erat.

"Astaga, banyak sekali perbannya! Luka seperti apa yang kau alami? Jatuh dari pohon dan dicakar kucing?" Jungkook menatap kawatir Minseok.

"Mianhae Kookie, ini salahku," Baekhyun menunduk dan berusaha membalas tatapan tak percaya Jungkook.

Belum sempat Jungkook berkomentar pastor itu menyela, "sudahlah Baekhyun ini bukan salahmu, jika kau ingin tahu Jungkook, masih ada satu kursi kosong di sebelahku," ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah Father," ujar Jungkook mengalah.

 ** _Bakk_**

Pria itu lah yang memukul kepala Jungkook, "kau lupa perkataanku, eh? Bocah tengik?!"

Jungkook memekik sakit dan memegangi kepalanya, "iya Hoseok hyung!"

Minseok terkekeh, namun ia masih dapat menemukan raut bingung dari Chanyeol dan Jongdae. "Ah, hyung, ini Kim Jongdae, professorku sekaligus psikiater yang menangani Baek, dan yang tinggi itu Park Chanyeol calon suami Baekhyun. Jongdae, Chanyeol, ini Hoseok-hyung, pastor yang masih muda jadi jangan panggil Father, dan ini Kim Jungkook."

Ya perkenalan itu perlu sebelum masuk kedalam sebuah mobil dan dibawa kesebuah tempat, kan?

Chanyeol : "Aku Park Chanyeol, dan memang akan menjadi suami Baekhyun kelak."

Baekhyun : (tersipu malu, memerah/blushing/)

Minseok : (tertawa menggoda Baekhyun)

Jongdae : "Aku Kim Jongdae, panggil saja Jongdae."

Hoseok : "Panggil aku Hoseok-hyung, oke?"

Jungkook : "Aku termuda di sini sepertinya, panggil saja Jungkook."

(sebuah acara jabat tangan formal dengan senyuman formal juga)

Semuanya puas dengan perkenalan, kecuali Jongdae, dan masuk ke mobil lalu duduk dengan tenang, kecuali Jongdae. Jongdae dan Minseok duduk di jok belakang, ChanBaek di jok tengan, Hoseok menyetir dan Jungkook berbicara dengan suara pelan terhadap Hoseok dan sesekali mengetik di handphonenya. ChanBaek anteng dengan Baekhyun yang tidur di bahu Chanyeol dan tangan tiang itu melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun. Minseok tenang menatap jalan di luar tidak dengan Jongdae.

Ia tidak tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Eixa Tuven_**


	4. Bab 3

**warning!**

 **cerita ini hanya fiksi biasa yang kemungkinan pernah dan/atau akan terjadi pada kehidupan seseorang**

 **jika anda mengalaminya segera hubungi pihak Gereja, Masjid, Vihara, dan pihak yang Mampu lainnya!**

 **jangan mau kalah dengan 'Mereka'**

 **-iblis tak memiliki kuasa atas jiwa yang kuat-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **kisah ini mengandung unsur supranatural yang berhubungan dengan kematian dan iblis**

 **sedikit mengandung kepercayaan (im not mean to be SARA)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BxB**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FF basic on imagination**

 **name based on bias**

 **I only own story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **genre: horror (little), romance, drama, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eixa Tuven**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Exorcism**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **wacth out behind you**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **O** **dd Stranger**

 **Chapter 3** **02.04 pm**

Jongdae memejamkan mata semenjak 5 menit yang lalu berusaha menyusun ulang ingatannya sejauh ini. Tapi gagal, ia malah tertidur pulas karena lelah dan efek obat antiseptic yang diberi dokter. Minseok ikut-ikutan tertidur. Ia paham lebih dari siapapun bahwa jarak kota Seoul dengan pinggiran Ilsan tidaklah dekat. Baekhyun kelelahan sama seperti Chanyeol, mereka berdua hanya diam dengan Chanyeol pelan-pelan menggemgam lembut telapak tangan Baekhyun sambil membiarkan pacarnya bersandar di bahunya. Hoseok diam seperti Jungkook, focus ke jalanan dan sesekali melirik ke arah jok belakang dengan was was.

Hanya suara lembut mesin mobil yang terdengar bersama nafas pelan ke-enam insan itu. Jungkook tiba-tiba saja memiliki sebuah panggilan. Nada deringnya berupa lagu BigBang tepat di bagian reff "Fxxk IT" tentu saja membuat yang sedang tertidur sempat bergerak dan membuka mata sebelum mencari posisi nyaman lainnya. Minseok pun bengitu, ia memindahkan dirinya agak ke tengah dan menggeliat sejenak sebelum meletakkan kepalanya di posisi yang nyaman. Tanpa tau itu bahu Jongdae.

Keberatan? Tentu tidak. Meski sudah terkena hangatnya penghangat mobil, musim gugur adalah musim gugur. Dingin yang dibencinya menjadi alasan lainnya kenapa Jongdae tak keberatan dan malah mencari posisi nyaman di sebelah tubuh Minseok yang terasa benar-benar hangat.

Jungkook melirik dari kaca spion hanya bisa memandang diam kedekatan dua manusia di jok terbelakang itu. Ada secerah kesedihan di manik matanya dan bibirnya sedikit dimanyunkan kesal.

Ia tidak suka.

03.01 pm

Bangunan dari tumpukan bata merah dan dilapisi semen serta cat putih. Memiliki sebuah menara untuk tempat lonceng, lantai pertama diisi kursi-kursi panjang dan sebuah mimbar, lantai kedua tempat orgen diletakkan di sebelah undak-undakan untuk para paduan suara, dan lantai ketiga tertutup. Di belakang bangunan itu diikuti tiga bangunan lainnya. Asrama, sekolah, dan kantor.

Gereja yang mengagumkan karna telah melawan waktu.

Percayalah, awalnya asrama itu dan sekolah itu tak ada. Hanya ada bangunan gereja dan bangunan kantor yang dibagi-bagi menjadi ruang sembayang, dapur, kamar anak-anak asuhan gereja, dan lainnya. Meski keempat bangunan itu sudah 'wah' dan sempurna sekarang tetap saja tak mengubah tujuan dan fungsi awal. Memberikan kehidupan untuk anak yatim dan/atau piatu serta jalan atau peta bagi mereka yang tersesat dan tak tau arah.

Minseok ditemukan di depan pintu gereja saat pintu itu masih dari kayu oak dan dindingnya berdebu karna belum terlapisi cat. Ia tumbuh cepat dan mengagumkan lalu bertemu Kim Seokjin dalam sebuah acara pengakuan dosa ibu angkatnya itu. Cepat dan lambat Minseok senyam-senyum sendiri dengan segala ingatan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul ke permukaan hatinya. Tentang masa kanak-kanaknya yang meski susah tetap ia syukuri.

Jongdae mengamati lemat-lemat semua ekspresi yang ditunjukan wajah Minseok yang dapat berubah dalam hitungan detik setiap kali langkah mereka bertambah mengikuti sang pastor menuju sebuah rungan di bangunan sebelah selatan gereja. Dari lorong yang ia lewati banyak pintu di kanan kirinya, menandakan ada banyak ruangan, ia dapat mendengar suara riuh dari luar dan dari pintu berdaun dua di ujung lorong.

Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya dan mengamati ke lima orang yang sedari tadi mengekori dirinya dengan patuh dan diam, "kurasa kita perlu makan siang?" ia bertanya dan hanya mendapat reaksi diam dari semuanya. Hanya suara anak kecil saja yang terdengar, beberapa dari mereka mulai mengecek jam tangan masing-masing.

"Tidak?" tanyanya lagi sembari memiringkan kepalanya tak percaya. Namun semuanya membalas anggukan cepat.

Hoseok tersenyum dengan lebarnya membuka pintu berdaun dua di depannya, membiarkan seluruh rombongannya masuk kedalam ruang atas 4 meja panjang dengan kursi panjang pula. Meski pun bukan jam makan siang dan makan malam masih sekitar 4 jam lagi, bau masakan meruak dari salah satu pintu di antara dinding batu ruangan luas itu.

"Silahkan duduk, aku akan kembali," Hoseok tersenyum sebelum melenggang menuju pintu yang mengeluarkan bau sedap itu, dan ia juga sempat melirik tajam Minseok yang sudah siap mengekor.

"Tanganmu terluka," tangkas Jungkook tegas saat Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya tak suka. Ia ingin membantu dan menyapa orang dapur yang dulu memberinya makan tiap hari.

Ingatkan lagi bahwa saat Jungkook berkata tangan Minseok terluka hingga lengan dan lehernya, Baekhyun menunduk sedih. Dan mereka semua hanya dapat duduk dalam diam yang canggung. ChanBaek yang menuru Minseok tak pernah bisa diam dan selalu menaikkan mood diam saja.

"MWO?! Minseok dan Jungkook datang??!" sebuah teriakan datang dari pintu tempat Hoseok pergi.

Lalu suara seseorang berlari dengan sepatu terdengar. Maka pintu itu terbuka, seorang laki-laki sedikit berpeluh dengan kemeja putih dan celana kain abu-abu memasang senyuman bahagia dan tidak percaya memekik cempreng, "Minseok! Jungkook! Eh? Baekhyun!" pemilik nama-nama itu langsung melihat si laki-laki yang berjalan mendekat.

Minseok, Jungkook, Baekhyun, ikut-ikutan tersenyum tak percaya dan mendekati laki-laki yang ternyata berwajah tampan dengan surai pastel. "Chim-chim!"

Membiarjan Jongdae dan Chanyeol saling tatap plus jawdrop, "Chim-chim?"

Yang dipanggil Chim-chim membulatkan matanya saat mendapati perban melilit Minseok dan Baekhyu, air wajahnya khawatir. "Minnie, Bacon, kalian kenapa? Kookie, kamu menjatuhkan mereka ke kandang kucing garong, ya?! Aduh kalian ini, gak pernah ketemuan sama aku sekalinya ketemu pas penuh luka doang," tuduh chim-chim dengan mata melotot.

Lagi, Jongdae dan Chanyeol saling tatap bingung, "Minnie? Bacon? Kookie?"

Jungkook melipat tangan di dadanya, "jangan menuduh sembarangan bantet, aku kira mereka berdua jatuh dari pohon dan dicakar kucing. Tapi aku tidak tahu! Makanya aku kemari mengekor Hoseok-hyung."

Si Minnie dan Bacon menengahi pertengkaran antara Chim-chim dan Kookie, "sudahlah Chim, dimana Hoseok-hyung? Kookie jangan buat rusuh di sini."

Si Chim-chim mengalah dan menghela nafas, "Hoseok-hyung sedang menyuruh Kyungsoo-hyung membuat makanan untuk kalian." Atentsinya jatuh ke arah Jongdae dan Chanyeol yang terlupakan.

Jimin maju mendekati dua lelaki itu sambil membulatkan matanya, "Eh? Jongdae?"

"Park Jimin? Bagaimana dengan Yoongi, semua baik? Aku tak menyangka kau kenal dengan Minseok," sambut Jongdae hangat sambil tersenyum.

"Haha, kebetulan aku satu panti asuhan dengan muridmu itu, dan selain ia yang sibuk kerja semuanya baik," Jimin tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit.

"Chim, Yoongi-hyung itu kakaknya Jongdae?" tanya Minseok. "Kamu udah pernah ketemu Jongdae, dong?"

Jimin hanya mengangguk sekaligus nyengir, "dulu waktu rapat perusahaan sama pas makan malam." "ngomong-ngomong Baek," sekarang atensinya kembali ke Baekhyun.

"Ini Chanyeol yang waktu itu kamu ceritain kan?" Jimin hanya mendapat anggukan dari Baek.

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya, "kenapa?"

"Kapan nikahnya?"

"Yak! Chimin bantet! Jangan urusi urusan orang! Kau sendiri kapan nikahnya?! Prof. Jongdae suruh Yoongi-hyung segera menikahi si bantet ini!" Baekhyun menyela dengan suara cempreng setengah berteriaknya langsung memeluk lengan Chanyeol dan menatap sinis Jimin.

Minseok maju dengan cepat menyumpal kedua mulut Jimin dan Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya, ia memasang seringai dan aura gelap untuk menatap mereka. "Jika kalian berteriak lagi akan kukurung kalian di menara lonceng."

Diam seketika, baik Baek maupun Jimin mereka diam dan mengangguk. Minseok melepaskan sekapannya dan memilih untuk duduk di kursi panjang. Yang lain mengikutinya.

"Tenang, sebentar lagi makanan siap," Jimin menjelaskan. "Jadi, kalian yang menurut Hoseok-hyung mulai jarang berkunjung sedang apa kemari? Bahkan membawa mereka bertiga." Rautnya penasaran pandangannya mengitari mereka berlima.

Mereka, kecuali Jungkook, terdiam tak berani menjawab atau sekedar membalas mata Jimin. Jungkook hanya memangku dagunya dan mengangkat bahu saat mendapati Jimin memberi tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

Sebelum canggung lama terjadi, Hoseok masuk dengan membawa nampan makanan. Dengan sigap Jimin mengambil nampan itu agar Hoseok bisa mengambil nampan berisi makanan lainnya. Minseok juga bangkit dan membantu, sementara Baekhyun hanya duduk dengan sisanya.

Semua makan tersusun rapi di atas meja dengan keheningan, Jimin dan Hoseok terlalu sangsi untuk mengeluarkan suara saat merasakan aura gelap suram dari para tamu. Hanya dentang alat makan yang terdengar, sesaat yang lalu Jungkook telah kembali setelah menelpon. Chanyeol berusaha membantu Baekhyun untuk menyuap makanan, dan saat semua piring mengosongkan meja makan, tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali. Minseok saling menatap dengan Jongdae, saling berbicara dalam diam mencari keputusan.

Keputusan Minseok, "Hoseok-hyung, bagaimana tanggapanmu untuk hal ini."

Jimin mengangkat alisnya, "hal ini?"

Jungkook mencodongkan dirinya menatap Minseok, "jelaskan hal ini."

Minseok hanya memalingkan wajahnya menatap Baekhyun dan kemudian Hoseok. Meminta salah satu dari mereka untuk menceritakan.

"Dua bulan lalu menurut penuturan Minseok, Baekhyun bertindak di luar kesadarannya. Aku mendiaknosanya sebagai sleep walking namun dalam level ekstrim dengan kemungkinan ada gangguan kejiwaan sehingga aku melakukan hipnoterapi untuk mengetahui ada apa dengan alam bawah sadar Baekhyun-ssi. Sejauh ini Baekhyun-ssi sudah mengalami kemajuan semenjak kejadian dua bulan lalu. Pagi ini, Baekhyun-ssi datang untuk terapi rutinnya, dan aku sudah bisa menyimpulkan apa penyebabnya," bukan Hoseok atau Baekhyun yang menjelaskan sepanjang dan detail itu tapi Jongdae yang membalas tatapan semua dengan raut serius.

"Aku belum pernah berurusan dengan ini sebelumnya, tapi mahluk astral bukan keahlian psikolog seperti saya. Tapi menurut keterangan tambahan dari Chanyeol-ssi dan Minseok, sudah lama Baekhyun mulai beberapa kali bertindak tidak wajar seperti berusaha menyakiti diri sendiri dan suaranya berbeda. Ini kukira kepribadian ganda karena dikatakan Baekhyun-ssi dalam keadaan sadar sehingga terjadi trauma. Dan ternyata bukan kepribadian ganda jika melihat kejadian barusan," Jongdae membenahi kaca matanya dan menatap Hoseok, "katakan Pastor, Hoseok-hyung, apa mahluk seperti itu dapat di-, entahlah mahluk seperti itu bisa diapakan."

Jimin seketikan memucat dan menatap Baekhyun khawatir, penjelasan Jongdae memang sedikit berbelit-belit untuk menyamarkan maksud aslinya. Jungkook sendiri mengatupkan rahangnya dengan alasan yang tidak jelas mengepalkan tangannya.

"Baekki," Jimin bersuara, "kerasukan?" ia berusaha bernafas dengan normal.

Hoseok berdiri, "ada baiknya sekarang kita ke ruanganku, dan Jimin tolong bawa Sehun ke ruanganku."

"Hoseok-hyung, apa Baek akan baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukan terhadapn pinggang Baekhyung meminta kepastian awal.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, aku akan berusaha." Hoseok tersenyum dan menuntun semuanya melalui lorong yang tadi dan beberapa kali berbelok hingga menaiki tangga, berbelok lagi dan memasuki sebuah ruangan.

Ini ruang kerja Hoseok, yang bisa dikatakan ruang anak nakal karena setiap anak yang ketahuan berbuat salah akan dipanggil kemari. Tentu saja Minseok pernah kemari bersama dengan Jimin sebelum Hoseok menempatinya.

Ada sofa panjang dan dua single sofa. Chaenyeol dan Minseok mengapit Baekhyun di sofa panjang dan Jungkook Jongdae masing masing di single sofa. Hoseok setelah meminta mereka duduk mencari sesuatu di rak buku yang menempel di dinding.

Tak lama jimin muncul dengan anak lelaki yang jangkung dan putih, itu yang diminta Hoseok untuk Jimin jemput. Sehun.

"Hoseok-hyung, ini Sehunnya," ujar Jimin santai sambil menuju sisi kosong di sebelah Minseok.

Hoseok kehilangan raut ramahnya, ia menghampiri Sehun den berbisik. Sehun menyerngit lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan datar. Kemudian mengalihkan atensinya keluar jendela, lalu berbisik kepada Hoseok yang langsung mengusap wajah lelah.

"Tolong bawakan teh kemari, ya," timpal Hoseok kea rah Sehun dan Jimin bergantian.

Saat keduanya pergi dan pintu tertutup. "Kalian bisa menyimpulkan jika Baekhyun diinginkan mahluk lain, ini akan berbahaya."

"Minseok, kenapa dua bulan lalu kau tidak langsung menghubungiku?" lanjutnya masih dari tempatnya berdiri di depan rak buku.

"Hoseok-hyung kau tahu aku mengambil jurusan psikolog dan aku realis, aku sama sekali tidak terpikirkan akan membutuhkan jasa gereja dalam urusan ini, maaf hyung." Minseok membalas iris gelap Hoseok dengan raut bersalah.

Hoseok mendesah kesal, "Baek, tidaklah mungkin mahluk seperti itu masuk kesini, kan?" pertanyaan retoris Hoseok hanya membuat semua di ruangan itu memandanginya bingung.

"Memang seharusnya seperti itu, menurut Sehun ia tidak ada di sini tapi tepat di seberang jalan," Hoseok tersenyum lelah sambil bersandar.

Jongdae Jungkook Chanyeol yang sejak awal tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa memilih duduk nyaman dan diam menatap Hoseok dan ruangan itu bergantian dengan gelisah. Jongdae terutama, ia realist sama seperti Minseok, bedanya Minseok yang memang tumbuh di tempat ini telah menerima fakta keberadaan Tuhan dan ciptaan lainnya.

"Hoseok-hyung, apa ini bisa dilepaskan dari Baekhyun?" tanyanya serius, "bagaimana pun juga Baekhyun-ssi pasienku dan aku tidak bisa mengelak bahwa ini pertama kalinya aku mengalami hal seperti ini yang kuharap bisa kujadikan riset penelitian, kuharap kau tidak keberatan Baekhyun-ssi."

"Kau menjadikan musibah seseorang untuk penelitian? Kau gila atau apa Jongdae-ssi?" itu Jungkook dengan nada kesal.

"Jika Baekhyun-ssi menolaknya aku bisa menerimanya, tapi ada banyak pasien yang memilih ke psikologi dahulu sebelum ke gereja dan mereka bisa saja terlambat. Jika aku tau seperti apa perkembangan dalam masalah ini lain kali jika ada pasien seperti ini maka pihak gereja tentu saja bisa langsung menyelesaiaknnya tanpa ada darah dan luka," jawaban Jongdae terdengar datar tapi mimik seriusnya menyelesaikan perdebatan kecil itu.

"Jungkook, ini juga salahku seharusnya aku menyadari lebih awal. Mungkin aku bahkan akan membantu Jongdae untuk melakukan riset ini, tak apa kan Baek?" Minseok ikut-ikutan berkomentar dan Baek hanya mengangguk.

"Hoseok-hyung, sekarang kita harus bagaimana?" yang paling tinggi mengeratkan lengannya ke pinggang Baekhyun.

Hoseok mengangkat buku bersampul tebal warna hijau setinggi wajahnya, "kita berusaha mencari tahu alasan keberadaan itu dan mencoba membuatnya pergi, ini akan lama dan melelahkan."

Minseok secara spontan mengeraskan mimiknya dan menemukan Jongdae sedang menatapnya, raut keduanya tak bisa diartikan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sendiri saling menyalurkan rasa khawatir dan menenangkan. Jungkook memilih berdiri, "aku memiliki pekerjaan, aku akan datang dan membantu semampuku, Baekyhun, Chanyeol, Minseok, Hoseok-hyung, dan," ia tampak enggan sedetik, "Jongdae-ssi, aku pulang dulu."

"Kau mau naik apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Taehyung sudah menjemputku, dan kami buru-buru jadi dia tidak bisa mampir, maaf ya Hoseok-hyung!" Jungkook tersenyum dan segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat keluar dari ruangan.

Hoseok hanya menghela nafas sebelum bergerak menuju kursi di meja kerja, membolak balikan buku yang tadi diambilnya. "Tunggu Jimin dan Sehun kembali dulu, ya," ujarnya yang tak mendapat respon apa pun.

"Minseok," panggil Jongdae, "Taehyung yang disebut Jungkook barusan itu Kim Taehyung?"

Minseok menyerngit bingung, "dari mana kau tau?"

Jongdae hanya tersenyum mengangkat bahu, "aku pernah bertemu dengannya di beberapa rapat, sama seperti aku mengenal Jimin."

"Profesor Jongdae, boleh aku memanggilmu biasa saja dan menghilangkan bahasa formal?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Jongdae dan Minseok hanya bingung sesaat, "maksudku, anda dan Minseok sudah tidak menggunakan bahasa formal, nampaknya tak salah jika kita mencoba berteman, kan?"

"Bilang saja kau ingin berteman, Baek," komentar Chanyeol kelewat jujur.

"Yak!" Baek hanya memukul kepala Chanyeol yang tengah bersandar di bahunya pelan dan pipinya merona malu.

"Baiklah Baek, aku tidak masalah. Teman Minseok temanku juga," Jongdae terkikik dan membenahi letak kaca matanya.

"Oh, Hoseok-hyung," Jongdae memanggil Hoseok, sekarang Jongdae terlihat akrab dan supel sekali ya? Pikir Minseok dalam hati yang tiba-tiba mengingat betapa kaku dan formalnya dosen jeniusnya.

Hoseok mengangkat wajahnya dari buku, "bukan kah lebih baik jika Baekhyun tetap berada di sini untuk sementara waktu?"

Hoseok tersenyum jahil dan mengangguk, "Jongdae, kau cepat belajar. Akan kuminta mempersiapkan kamar untuk kalian berempat, tapi karena keterbatasan ruang mungkin kalian harus berbagi ruangan, tak apa?"

ChanBaek ikut-ikutan tersenyum jahil, "tak apa, hyung. Lumayan kan Minseok? Buat PDKT," celoteh Baekhyun dan Chaanyeol diikuti tawa mereka.

Dan, Minseok merona dan memilih untuk mengomeli kedua teman se-apartemen-nya. Dan Jongdae hanya mencelos di tempat, ia tidak punya informasi tentang siapa Minseok secara detail terutama hubungannya dengan Jungkook. Serta, hatinya tak bisa berbohong untuk tidak tersenyum jika ia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Minseok di satu kamar yang sama.

 _ **Eixa Tuven**_


End file.
